mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minotaur
The Following article features the Minotaur's history with respect to the Mummy Films and isn't corresponding to the original, Greek Mythology. Minotaur is a mythical creature, half man, half bull. Minotaur was born after the refusal of King Minos to sacrifice a particular bull to Poseidon. Poseidon, as a punishment, made Pasiphe (Minos's wife) fall in love with the bull, giving birth to the Minotaur. The Minotaur was enclosed in his Labyrinth, situated in Knossos. King Minos, had a certain liking for the creature and hold the belief that his reign will prosper as long as the creature lives. A chamber was built inside the Labyrinth, to captivate mercenaries, traitors and people attempting to invade the royal palace, only to be feed to the Minotaur. According to King Minos, the creature must be fed with human flesh, each day. Scorpion King 2: Rise of the Warrior Mathayus, Layla, and, Ari looking for a way into the Underworld to get the Sword of Damocles to kill the wicked Sargon, stumbles into a Labyrinth in Knossos, where Layla and Mathayus encounter a Minotaur and try to kill it they then get reinforcements from Ari, a group of mercenaries, and a lost Chinese man named Fung. Ari played the flute and soothed the Minotaur, giving Mathayus a chance to kill him. The Minotaur was thus, slain by Mathayus. The Mummy: The Animated Series During their quest to locate the Scrolls of Thebes to remove the Manacle of Osiris from Alex O'Connell's wrist, the O'Connells and Ardeth Bay enter a set of catacombs underneath an opera house in Paris. They soon after encounter a Minotaur, the guardian of the Scrolls who is later revealed to have once been a Medjai warrior that voluntarily underwent transformation, knowing that his human form was not capable of fending off the combined might of Napoleon and his forces. To ensure that the O'Connells would not leave even if they managed to locate and take the scrolls, the Minotaur took Evelyn hostage, taking her to a hidden chamber. When he realised that the others had made it to the scrolls, he attacked Ardeth Bay, where he and Alex realised that he was a Medjai. Alex appealed to his Medjai values, which earned the admiration and respect of the Minotaur; he later assisted them in fending off Imhotep, who also seeked the scrolls. He and the others were eventually overpowered, forcing Alex to destroy the scrolls before Imhotep could complete the removal ritual to prevent him obtaining the Manacle. The Minotaur is last seen fighting with Imhotep as water rushes in from the river Seine and the structure begins to collapse, leaving both assumed dead. It is later revealed that the Minotaur survived and took over responsibility for guarding the Medallion of the Medjai in Venice, Italy after Nizam Toth escaped prison. He later encounters Imhotep again, but is unable to stop him stealing the Medallion after being attacked by Scarab. He later regroups with the O'Connells, and helps Alex make sense of some of his visions relating to Imhotep's ultimate plan. The group head to Gibraltar to stop Imhotep reaching Duat, but are unable to prevent him opening the portal. After defeating Scarab, the group use dynamite to blow their way in, after which the Minotaur guides them through the shortcut levels to attempt to catch up with Imhotep. Along the way, the Minotaur and Ardeth discuss Alex's abilities, the former firmly believing that they're beyond those of a regular Medjai and his potentially being the next Supreme Medjai. He and the others arrive too late to stop Imhotep awaking the Djin and are quickly overpowered, before they witness Alex awaken his Supreme Medjai abilities and swiftly overpower Imhotep and the Djin. Osiris appears and takes the group back to Gibraltar, Jonathan happy at the thought of Imhotep being stranded in the Underworld, though the Minotaur believes that they have not seen the last of him. Category:Creatures Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Scorpion King Films Category:Deceased individuals Category:The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Category:Characters appearing in The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Category:Greek Mythology